


Lucky

by Forbesfever



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Alec, Big brother Jace, Izzy needs a hug, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbesfever/pseuds/Forbesfever
Summary: After being possessed, Izzy just needs to hear some things from those closest to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, because if I did Izzy would be getting all the hugs.   
> I love Izzy, and I always felt like she got the shaft, and after this episode I feel like everyone will know how she feels :(( my poor bb

Alec feels like his heart is still in his stomach when he gently picks Izzy up when she stumbles. He walks down the hall that leads to their living quarters, and he can hear Jace at his right shoulder, silent but also observant, watching their surroundings. 

 

Its how the three of them work. When one of them is down, they know how to make up for it instantly. With Jace and Alec, it has always been easy. They’re connected, that’s what their bond offers to them. To be able to help each other in a time of need. 

 

But Izzy is a whole other story. Izzy and Alec have been close since the very first day that Alec had held her. Alec had been taught, since the day his mother and father had found out that they were having a girl, that he always had to look out for his little sister, and he always needed to protect her. That feeling had only grown stronger the older they had gotten. 

 

If Izzy every went down in a fight, Alec was always there to take on her fight so she could get back up. Eventually, after years of seeing Alec doing this, Jace picked it up as well. Alec and Jace learned to always protect Izzy, even though she didn’t really need it. Izzy was fierce, and she didn’t go down without a fight. But when she went down, it was hard for her to get back up. Physically she may be fine, but emotionally when she took a hit she let her insecurities show, and the worry that she wasn’t going to be able to live up to their parent’s expectations. 

 

Alec opened up the door to his room, that connected to both Izzy’s and Jace’s. He sat Izzy down on his bed and bent down to be eye level with her. He squeezed her knee and waited until she lifted her eyes from the floor to meet his. 

 

When she met his eyes, he began to speak “Iz, do you want to get into some more comfortable clothes?” She nodded and waited for him to stand before trying to stand herself. Alec moved to grab her arms, but Jace had already beat him to her left arm so he just went ahead and grabbed her other arm. 

 

They walked to the far side of Alec’s room where the door to Izzy’s room was, both Alec and Jace keeping a steady hold on Izzy as she wasn’t quite solid on her feet yet. Jace opened the door and led Izzy through it, stopping at her expansive dresser and they both stepped back to allow her to pick out some clothes. 

 

Izzy pulled out a pair of sweatpants (that looked suspiciously like a pair of Alec’s that had gone   
missing) and a t shirt that looked way to big to be hers (it definitely wasn’t considering it said Wayland across the back).

 

“Izzy?” Jace said softly “do you want us to turn around so you can change here or do you want the bathroom?”

 

“Here is fine boys,’ she croaked with a soft smile. Jace and Alec smiled at her before turning around. There was the sound of her boots unzipping, and then the rustle of clothes before she cleared her throat about a minute later. 

 

Alec smiled at her before swinging his arm around her shoulder and steering her back to his room. When they reentered Alec’s room, Jace walked straight through to go to his own room, to presumably get his own change of clothes. Izzy left Alec’s side, looking more steady on her feet to make her way back to sit on his bed. Alec went to his own chest of drawers and pulled out his own pair of sweats and an old tank top, changing quickly.

 

Alec turned back to his bed to see Izzy in the middle of the bed, under the covers and facing away from him. Alec sighed before making his way to sit on the bed by her legs and turning his body towards her. He was unsurprised to see the tears falling down her cheeks, and felt horrible that his sister had gone through the events of the past few hours. 

 

“Izzy,” he began but she interrupted him.

 

“Alec,” she said shakily “I almost killed you. I don’t care what kind of demon was possessing me. I almost killed my big brother. And you weren’t even fighting back. That demon would have used my body to kill you and would have left my body, leaving me standing over your corpse. And I don’t think I can forgive myself for almost letting that happen.”

 

When Izzy finished talking her chest was heaving and she was sobbing now, and Alec could feel Jace standing behind him, and Alec wondered if Jace’s heart was breaking like his was. 

 

“Izzy,” Alec said heavily “do you want to know something? From the day you came into this world, I vowed to protect you. I never cared what that meant, or what happened to me while I was doing it, but I would always protect you. Tonight, I didn’t just see a demon possessing my sister. I saw my little sister, who was hurting, but I couldn’t pull myself away from my own drama to realize that she was hurting. And I swear, I am never leaving you to deal with your demons, real or not, on your own.”

 

At this point, Izzy had finally calmed down and Jace had moved to sit on the bed on her other side. 

 

“Izzy,” he said while staring at the ceiling “I lost my family. And when you guys took me in, I was to shocked at having a family to be a part of to realize how badly you were treated sometimes. And then, when I might have been clear headed enough to see it, all the stuff with Clary happened and I couldn’t see anything other than that. There are times, when I look at you and see the girl I grew up with, who used to follow us around and try to spar with us. But you are the strongest person in this god forsaken institute. You give up so much for everyone else, and you rarely ever get recognized for it. I know I can never make up for the bad treatment, but I promise to live up to the promise I made to myself to always look out for you. Nothing is getting in the way of that ever again.”

 

Izzy looked at the two of them like they had grown to heads. These boys were each others worlds. She had never seen the role she may have played in those worlds before tonight. But maybe, she could work with having these two looking out for her. 

 

Izzy rolled onto her back and pushed up so she was sitting against the head board with Jace next to her. She patted the bed on her right side, and Alec got the hint, sitting next to her. Izzy grabbed Alec’s hand and leaned her head onto Jace’s shoulder. 

 

“Guys,” she said softly “I think I am the luckiest girl in the world, to have you two watching over me. So, thank you.”


End file.
